In certain applications, a human is required in order to assess the conditions surrounding the operation of particular system or the execution of a certain task and to determine the progress of the task or covered conditions in the system have changed. Once an observation is made by a user, based upon that user's experience and information, there can be some type of action taken. For example, it might be that a user would make a change to the system in order to maintain the system a in a particular operating range, this being the task of that individual. Further, it might be that the user is tasked to achieve certain results with the system. In this situation, the user would take certain actions, monitor the operations, i.e., the surrounding environment, and then take additional actions if necessary or to ensure that the task are achieved. This also the case with military operations wherein multiple individuals might be involved in carrying out of military mission. In this situation, multiple individuals become each having their own expertise, would be given a certain task that, when operating in concert, would be achieved tasks of achieving certain military goal. However, each of these individuals, although having a certain amount of specific training, also has the ability to make decisions that are not directly accorded to their experience in training. For example, if an unknown factor entered into the mission, i.e., previously unknown obstacle occurs, an individual has the background to make a decision, through this decision is made based upon prior experience in different areas that the human might have.
Sometimes an expert system is supposed to operate a particular system to take the place of the human. These expert systems are trained based upon an expert human wherein that human is presented with certain conditions and the actions are recorded. Whenever those conditions exist with respect to the expert system, the expert system will take the same actions. However, if conditions exist that were not part of the training dataset for the expert system, the results would be questionable, as there is no basis upon which to make such a decision by the expert system.